


Sundae Night

by TheBrokeZane



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokeZane/pseuds/TheBrokeZane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris and Barry. Along with whipped cream, chocolate syrup and cherries. My submission for Westallen Smut Week: Tasty Tuesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundae Night

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sucks, but I had to submit it for the Westallen Smut Week that I helped organize. I know this is late, but better late than never, I guess.

It was just another almost boring and relazing night for Iris and Barry. Neither was complaining because they really enjoyed each other's company. They had had a lifetime of being friends and doing just that. It just felt natural for them to be alone together at home.

"I want brownies." Iris states seemingly out of nowhere while she and Barry are on the couch watching a movie. Her legs are resting in his lap and she's super comfortable, but her craving for brownies needs to be addressed.

"That doesn't surprise me." Barry responds in a semi sarcastic tone.

"Is that snark I hear, Mr. Allen?"

"No, not at all, Ms. West." He says and gives her a grin.

"Thought so." Iris says and matches his grin.

"I take it you want me to go and get them, right?" Barry asks quizzically

Iris' grin remains on her face and then turns into a full on smile. The smile that makes Barry weak. "Would you? It'll only take you seconds to go and come back. I'll even share with you."

Barry smiled back at her. "I'm a sucker for that face." He admits truthfully. He disappeared and was back in a little longer than a flash with brownies.

Iris' face lit up when he handed them to her. "And they're still warm. I could kiss you."

"You should." Barry says and smiles.

Iris pulled his face close to hers and gave him a sloppy, but nice kiss. "Don't kill me, but I want ice cream too." She says once she pulls away. This time her smile was bigger.

"I love that you use my super powers to your advantage." He says and is gone in a flash again. He came back with three different flavors of ice cream. Along with chocolate syrup, nuts, cherries, and whipped cream.

Iris cheered like a happy little girl. "My hero. Thanks Bear."

"Anything for you." He says as he smiles and shrugs.

Iris hopped from the couch. "Come on Speedy. We have sundaes to make."

"Yes, Dear." Barry says as he follows Iris into the kitchen. She immediately gets to work with getting them both bowls and spoons, plus the ice cream scoop.

Barry doesn't really help, he just sort of watches Iris work her magic. He has watched her make sundaes a lot over the years, though not as many times as he has seen her eat a brownie. He was looking at her lovingly but there wasn't that undertone of him longing for her anymore. They were together and he couldn't be happier about that. "Why are you staring at me?" She asks playfully.

"How did you know I was staring at you?"

"Because I can feel your eyes on me. Speedy." Iris says and then turns to smile at him.

Barry shrugged. "What can I say? I like staring at you."

"Awww. I like staring at you too. Guess what else I like?" Iris asks.

"Brownies." Barry jokes

Iris giggled. "True. But that's not what I'm referring to."

"I give up." He says.

Iris took a cherry from the jar and walked over to Barry. She slowly started to feed it to him. "I like tall and adorable nerd guys that moonlight as superheroes." She says surely and stares into Barry's eyes.

"Really?" He asks once he's finished his cherry.

"Mmmhmm." Iris says.

"Well I like short and gorgeous smart girls that are hot and make me want to turn her into a human sundae." Barry says with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"You say that after I already made the sundaes?" Iris asks as she presses her body close to his.

"I wasn't thinking of it at the time." He replies as he leans down to kiss her and palms her ass. He raked his hand over her ass and Iris started to feel a tingle in her crotch. Barry's hands and his kisses had that effect on her.

"Grab the whipped cream." Iris says as she pulls away from him and heads for the stairs. Barry grabbed the whipped cream, the chocolate syrup, and the cherries and zoomed up the stairs past her. He zoomed back to get Iris and had her naked and in his bed before she could blink twice. "Wow. That still takes some getting used to. And I'm glad you decided to do this in your room instead of mine. You'll definitely have to wash your sheets after this."

"I know. But I'll just sleep in your bed tonight." He responds before getting undressed himself. A second later, he was naked, on his knees, on the bed next to her. "Ready?"

"More than ready." She replies.

Barry grinned at her as he started to shook the can of whipped cream and squeezed some on Iris' body. He applied some to her breasts and took his time licking it off. He added more and the chocolate syrup to her nipples and sucked on them until iris moaned. He playfully bit and raked his teeth across her nipples and she gripped the sheets. He kissed down her body and stopped at her belly button. He took a cherry and traced it across her bikini line. He ate that one and got another that he slowly stroked along her lips. He placed it on her clitoris and started to eat that cherry as well, while playfully licking her clitoris. "You taste great." He stops and says. He slid his middle finger inside her while nibbling on her sweet, sensitive nub. He trailed his tongue along her slit and returned to her engorged nub that was swelling even more before his eyes.

He looked up at her and winked while he started to vibrate his tongue. He stopped and got more whipped cream. He added that and the chocolate syrup along her inner thighs. He licked the mixture until it was gone. He went back to her clitoris and gave her light butterfly kisses there. He then gently bit her clirois and Iris jerked from the action. He changed to sucking on it until she jerked again. Her hands grabbed and caressed his head as he continued to suck on her. He devoured her swollen clitoris as she raked her fingers through his hair. Iris came as the wave rocked her deep to her core. But Barry wasn't done with her. He stopped sucking on her clitoris and licked along her lips. He placed soft kisses to that area while slowly parting her legs and raising them up near her chest. He wanted total access to every area down there and she was in the perfect position for that. He stopped and got more whipped cream and chocolate syrup and licked and kissed the inside of her thighs until it was gone. He took his middle finger and played with her nub until he made his tongue move around her lips. He teased and prodded her clitoris until it swelled again.

"Oh my god, Baaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy...Please don't stop." She moaned out as she slowly started to grind against his mouth. He sucked a little harder and made his tongue vibrate again. Iris went way over the edge and did something she wasn't expecting. She squirted in Barry's face.

Her smooth juices coated his face and he pulled his mouth away from her in disbelief. "Iris...you...you...you squirted in my face." He says as he looks up at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It just felt so good." She says sheepishly as she raised up on her elbows and looked down at him.

Barry wiped his face and smiled. "Don't say you're sorry. I'm glad I could do that to you." He grabbed her thighs and parted them. "Now I need to see if I can do that again." He states in a cocky tone as he dove his head back between her legs.


End file.
